malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Assassins' Guild
The Assassins' Guild was located in Darujhistan. Established almost at the same time as the city itself, the Guild had frequently been paid by the nobility in Darujhistan to eliminate rivals and perceived threats. The Guild was tolerated by the ruling T'orrud Cabal because it provided some control over the noble class and their predilection for bloody vendettas and arguments.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.307 Structure Guild master/mistress The Guild was run by a master or mistress of the Guild who was also known as 'Master of Assassins' * Vorcan Radok - mistress of the Guild at the time of Gardens of the MoonGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.183 * Seba Krafar - took over after Vorcan's disappearance as master of the Guild Clans The Guild was made up of rival clans of assassins, all vying for control. These were fronted by individual clan leaders.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.207 The base of a clan was called the 'nest'. Known Clans and their leaders * Golana's Clan Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 7 ** Golana, clan leader ** Hyanth ** Kenth * Jurrig Denatte's Clan ** Jurrig Denatte, clan leader (made no personal appearance in the books) ** Talo KrafarGardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182 * Ocelot's ClanGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xiv/xv ** Ocelot, clan leader ** Rallick Nom Roamers Every night a number of assassins known as Roamers would be detailed with patrolling the city's rooftops. Talo Krafar was performing this role on the night he was killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182 Contracts The Guild's services were highly regulated by its Master/Mistress and clan leaders. Each assassination contract required sanctioning by the Guild. Any member accepting a contract without the Guild's approval or anyone interfering with a sanctioned contract faced lethal punishment.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, US HC p.446/451 Weapons The crossbows used by the Guild's members were of a heavier caliber than those commonly used by thieves.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.182 By the time of events in Gardens of the Moon, the Guild rarely used poison as Vorcan had, in Turban Orr's words, 'got them so studded with magic everything else is obsolete'.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.227 Affiliated to the Guild * Krute of Talient was an agent for the Guild. His shop provided the respectable front for a secret Guild bolt hole and passage to Hinter's Tower. In Gardens of the Moon The Guild came under attack from an unknown enemy. In one night they lost five Roamers in less than an hour, including a clan leader. It was assumed by the Guild that the enemy was most likely an Empire Claw. In response, Vorcan recalled the clans and Ocelot asked Rallick Nom to act as bait to flush out the enemy.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.207/208 The true enemy was ultimately revealed to be Anomander Rake and his Tiste Andii. Rake sought to eliminate the Guild before their services could be purchased by the Malazan Empire to eliminate the city's ruling class.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, US HC p.307-308 In Memories of Ice For two weeks, the Gadrobi district was plagued by a series of murders. Horribly mangled bodies were found every night. A mage was hired to investigate, but whatever he found terrified him. The Noble Council even went so far as to hire the Assassins' Guild to look into the matter, but no culprit was ever found. Instead, the killings stopped on their own. The presence of notorious necromancers Bauchelain and Korbal Broach in the city at that time may have been merely coincidental.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.122 In Toll the Hounds With Vorcan gone and presumed dead, there was a struggle for control of the Guild which was eventually won by Seba Krafar. At the same time, a cult sprang up around Rallick Nom as he was also presumed dead. Seba set about trying to stamp out that cult and in so doing killed many of its adherents. He also alienated many Guild members who left the city for Elingarth, Black Coral, Pale, or anywhere else that was not Darujhistan. Notes and references de:Assassinengilde Category:Guilds Category:Assassins' Guild